footballfandomcom-20200223-history
N.E.C.
Ernest Faber | coach = | currentleague = Eerste Divisie | currentposition = | lastseason = 2018-19 | lastleague = Eerste Divisie | lastposition = 9th | current = | website = http://www.nec-nijmegen.nl/home }} Nijmegen Eendracht Combinatie, also called NEC, is a Dutch football club in the city Nijmegen. They usually play in the Eredivisie. De Goffert is their home stadium. History The oldest part of the club, Eendracht, was founded on the 15 November 1900. In 1903, the club merged with the football club Nijmegen, and it was decided that the full name would be Nijmegen Eendracht Combinatie. The club is the 41st oldest club in The Netherlands. NEC was the first club who was founded by workers. In that time, football was a sport for the wealthy people. In the 1920s, the club bought land at the Hazenkampseweg. The club had now a place to play their matches. NEC's popularity was growing. It took years before the successes came. In 1936, NEC was finally promoted to the first division. The most important reason for this was money, because the workers hadn't as much as the wealthy people. In 1939, NEC won their first east title. In the years after the second world war, the club won also the east titles. In 1954, there came a new structure in the Dutch football system. NEC was in trouble with her money, so the club couldn't join the system, because only paying clubs were allowed. In the 1960s, the club was growing again. The city of Nijmegen began to see the importance of a professional football club. The club got public support of the people of Nijmegen in 1963. In 1964, NEC was finally promoted to the highest division in The Netherlands. In the following years, the stadium was every match full. NEC flourished through its talented youth players and scouting. Players were sold for high fees. But in the 1970s, everything went wrong. In 1974 they were relegated, but the next year, promoted. It was a warning for the club, because in the following years they would be relegated and promoted many times. In the 1980s and the beginning of the 1990s, it was the same story. In 1981, the club got only support from the town when the professionals and amateurs would be separated. Unfortunately, in 1987 the club went bankrupt, but NEC remained only because the creditors waived their claims. In the mid-1990s, the club found their way up again. The club remained at the last minute in the first league. In 1998, NEC surprised everyone with an 8th place. The club was growing and growing, so the club built a new stadium, De Goffert. Up to now, NEC has played in the Eredivisie. The club was very succesful in the last twenty years. They've appeared in the final of the KNVB Cup four times, and were succesful in Europe. In spite of this, the club has never won a major prize. Club Honours * Eredivisie Winner Play-Offs: 1 2007-08 * KNVB Cup runner-up: 4 1972-73, 1982–83, 1993–94, 1999-00 * Eerste Divisie: 2 1974-75, 2014–15 * 1e Klasse: 3 1938-39, 1945–46, 1946–47 UEFA Ranking As of 26 April 2013. Ranks: 116 Points: 15.945 Man of the Year *2000/02 Danny Hesp *2001/02 Rob Wielaert *2002/03 Rob Wielaert *2003/04 Dennis Gentenaar *2004/05 Peter Wisgerhof *2005/06 Romano Denneboom *2006/07 Jonas Olsson *2007/08 Youssef El-Akchaoui *2008/09 Lasse Schöne *2009/10 Lorenzo Davids *2010/11 Ramon Zomer *2011/12 Rens van Eijden *2012/13 Gábor Babos Topscorers by Season *1994/95 Danny Hoekman 14 *1995/96 Antti Sumiala 9 *1996/97 Antti Sumiala 8 *1997/98 Emiel van Eijkeren 13 *1998/99 Jack de Gier 16 *1999/00 Jack de Gier 9 *2000/01 Gorgi Hristov 15 *2001/02 Frank Demouge 7 *2002/03 Youssouf Hersi 9 *2003/04 Youssouf Hersi 10 *2004/05 Saïd Boutahar 8 *2005/06 Andrzej Niedzielan 10 *2006/07 Romano Denneboom 9 *2007/08 Jhon van Beukering 11 *2008/09 Youssef El-Akchaoui 6 *2009/10 Bjorn Vleminckx 8 *2010/11 Bjorn Vleminckx 23 *2011/12 Lasse Schöne 12 *2012/13 Melvin Platje 9 *2013/14 Michael Higdon 14 *2014/15 Sjoerd Ars 28 Rivals Vitesse is the rival of NEC. The club is situated in Arnhem, nearby Nijmegen. The matches between the two clubs are called "De Gelderse Derby". Category:Clubs Category:NEC Nijmegen Category:Eerste Divisie clubs Category:Dutch clubs